


Magic Spell

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Rivals to Lovers, Wounded Coast (Dragon Age), idiots to lovers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 4. Magic SpellHawke teaches Anders how to chill 😎 and Anders gives her a healing hand in return
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172069
Kudos: 4





	Magic Spell

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Hawke and omg it's so much fun! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

Hawke stared deeply into the eyes of her newest _companion_ , his honey brown eyes did not falter under her icy glare. Her hair whipped around her face and she cursed the winds in the Wounded Coast, Hawke pushed her hair back and grunted, "why are you so grumpy?"

"You almost hit me!" Anders spat back.

" _Almost_ means I didn't!" Hawke crossed her arms and Anders' brow furrowed even deeper. 

"Are you joking?! That fireball could've burned me alive!" Anders vehemently pointed at the chard remains of the tal-vashoth they had just defeated.

"Yeah, but it didn't! What's the big deal?!" Hawke waved her hands wildly in the air to emphasize her point.

Anders sighed and rubbed his temples, "I've had enough of this for one day. I'm headed back to Kirkwall."

"But we're not done adventuring!" Hawke shouted at Anders' back. She frowned and firmly planted her hands on her hips when he didn't acknowledge her. She huffed but then a sly smirk played across her face. "You know what Anders?" Hawke pulled out her staff as she watched Anders pause mid step, "you need to chill out!" As Anders turned around Hawke casted Winter's Grasp and hit him right in the shoulder, the force of it knocked Anders back a few steps but did no real damage beyond annoying the mage further. 

"Really?!" Anders scoffed and began to wipe off the ice from his jacket.

Hawke started giggling, "what? Are you gonna give me the cold shoulder now?" Hawke laughed harder at her own joke and held her sides as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Her laughter abruptly stopped when she felt herself being lifted off the ground by an unseeable force. Hawke locked eyes with Anders and he gave her what Varric would describe as a shit-eating-grin, then suddenly she fell face first into the dirt with a loud thud. The wind was knocked out of her and she gulped for air a few times before she slowly got back on to her feet. "You prig!" Hawke shouted breathlessly, "that hurt!"

"That was the point." Anders stated smugly. Hawke grunted and raised her staff threateningly at Anders, he moved back defensively readied himself to strike.

"Maker, would you both give it a rest!" Carver hollered at the mages, somehow sounding more annoyed than them.

"Easy there Junior, I don't think you want to get in the middle of two warring mages," Varric chuckled. "Especially not when one of them is a Grey Warden and the other is... well, your sister." Carver groaned at the dwarf and shook his head. 

Hawke forced herself to remove her hand from her side, not wanting to show pain even if it did hurt rather badly. "Whatever." She muttered and slid her staff behind her and started walking. "I'm done adventuring for now. Let's go back to Kirkwall. Lead on Varric." Varric eyed her for a moment before he did as asked and started walking back the way they came. 

All four fell into step with Hawke trailing a little behind. She wasn't that hurt, but she didn't want to show that Anders got a good one in on her. Hawke held her side again and winced, yep, that's gonna bruise. Maker, why didn't she pick up any health potions before they left the city? After a moment she realized Anders was now walking beside her, Hawke quickly straightened her back and pretended she didn't feel a sharp pain from the sudden movement. "Here," Anders said softly, "let me heal you." 

"I'm not hurt," Hawke lied, "I don't need your healing."

"So you're just shuffling along and cradling your side like a wounded puppy for no reason then?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hawke picked up her pace to get ahead of him, she hissed quietly after she stomped her foot down but kept walking. Hawke gasped when she felt a wave of magic overcome her, a warm tingling sensation bloomed from where her injury was and then all pain vanished. She rounded on Anders and thrusted her finger in his face, "Hey! I said I didn't need healing!" 

He gently pushed Hawke's hand away, and she allowed her arm to drop to her side. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He simply said and walked ahead, paying her no more attention. Hawke felt her heart skip a beat and her face burned slightly.

"prig." She muttered to herself before catching up with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> My Hawke here is a mix between purple and red. I thought about using her first name but it always feels so weird and intimate 😳 I think I'll save that for when she and Anders get a bit closer 😏


End file.
